


Jumoku

by Shinigamiinochi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Dark, Horror, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamiinochi/pseuds/Shinigamiinochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Solo's death, Duo goes to a very special tree, one that is said to take the souls of any under it's shadow that are unclean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumoku

Jumoku  
Pairings: 2+Solo, 1+2 in later chapters.  
Warnings: Attempted NCS, little Duo angst, slight gore.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: On a dying colony, it is said that a tree grows on the land of corpses  
and if you happen to pass by it in the dark of night and are unclean, it will  
reap your soul.  
  
  
It is said that there is a tree that grows on the land of corpses. It is said  
that, if it is in the dead of night and you pass by it with an unclean soul, it  
will be taken from you...  
  
  
Out in the blackness of space floats a dying wasteland. On this wasteland, whose  
skies are covered in dark, sludge-colored clouds and artificial rivers have long  
since turned to ash, there is a barren field. Barren, except for dry, oat-weeds,   
not even tall enough to reach your ankles, which crackled and crunched beneath  
the bare feet of a child, brittle with decay, as was the entire colony. Barren,   
desolate, gray. Beneath this field, lay over a thousand corpses, each with its  
own story to tell, each with its own sadness. On top of these corpses grew a  
tree, its bark alive and roots constantly growing. Its dark, clawed branches  
reaching, always reaching. This tree was not dead. Thriving on the ashes of the  
dead, this tree was the only thing alive. For there was plenty filth, plenty  
pain, plenty darkness for it to feed on.  
  
On this colony, on its streets, ran a child, clothed only in rags, running. Many  
times before this youth had run to live, but now he ran to die.  
  
His once pale face covered in the ashes of the streets, his bones thrust against  
poor flesh that seemed barely able to contain them. His hair, a mistakable brown  
blur of matted, stringed lengths, rubbing against his chilled flesh as his  
shoeless feet hit the pavement. Cut, sore, and bruised, they continued to run.  
  
It was a familiar place for him, that field. It was where his dead lay. He knew,  
for he, with his small, calloused hands, had buried him there, himself, over a  
dozen of them and later, almost a three hundred more. This was where the ones he  
loved lay. This was where, the only place where, he felt at peace, though now  
the feeling did not come. This was where the gnarled, thriving tree grew. This  
was where he would lose his soul.  
  
Duo sunk to his bare, scarred knees, the tattered khaki shorts barely covering  
his thighs, and leaned up against the dark tree where Solo had been buried by  
his own hands. His eyes flickered in anger, a violet flame that soon became an  
inferno. He looked up into the brown sky and let out a cry so guttural and  
filled with sorrow that the field itself seemed to be crying as well. Finally,  
when he could scream no more, a deafening silence ensued. Yet, he was not  
scared.  
  
A single word escaped from his lips, small and weak, barely a whisper, yet  
strong and powerful so that even the tree trembled.  
  
" Solo."  
  
He looked up to the clawing branches.  
  
‘If you can hear me, you can clearly see... I am a bad person, an evil person.  
I let the only person I had ever loved die. So, if you like, you can feed on me.  
If you are merciful, you will take my soul from me as I sleep. I don't want it  
no more...'  
  
The tree, in all of its old wisdom, covered him in a dark shadow as the small  
boy slept.  
  
  
Duo awoke to the sound of street-roughened laughter, hard and dark, and the  
rotting stench of heavy liquored breath, a mere few inches from his face. Words  
and leering glances meddled together in his fogged vision, made gray by his  
bleeding heart. Hands, made as rough as the voices by years of gang fights,  
grabbed at him.  
  
He was not oblivious to what was shortly going to happen to him. Deep inside, he  
was aware. Yet this awareness was strangely detached. He knew what was  
happening, but he made no move to run, scream, or fight back. After all, if you  
couldn't feel it, it couldn't happen. And in the midst of losing his last chance  
for happiness, rape seemed somewhat comically trivial to him. If Solo had been  
there, he might have slapped him out of it and screamed at him for being stupid,   
but Solo wasn't here. Solo was never going to come. He wasn't going to appear  
out of nowhere like always. Because, Solo couldn't. He was...  
  
Duo numbly looked up into the reaching branches. He smiled as they moved  
forward. The clawed shadows fell over them and he closed his eyes, waiting for  
his rest. For that, he would always wait. He could feel those dark arms reaching  
out, sharp-clawed, so close; he could feel the emptiness in his chest. This  
emptiness was different than before. This did not ache. This was... nothing.  
  
Duo heard a gut retching scream a few feet from him as warm blood splattered  
onto his face and slowly journeyed down his neck. He lethargically opened his  
eyes once more. There were three of them. They lay limp, overcast in the  
shadows, chests burst open so that Duo could see bits of red flesh; much like  
that he had often seen hanging from the carts on the streets, dangling off of  
the snapped ribs. Duo stared, peacefully into the gaping cavity. Then, the tree,   
and the sharp shadows were as it had been before.  
  
A dry chuckle came from Duo's throat. It grew and grew until it became loud and  
hysterical, echoing through the field like his earlier cry, too much like it.  
This laugh continued to grow until his cries and his laughter became one so that  
one could not distinguish one from the other.  
  
He was such a fool to ever believe he could seek peace under this tree.  
Because...  
  
you couldn't take what was never there.  
  
  
Owari  
  
Happy Halloween!


End file.
